1. Field of the Invention
The current invention concerns a procedure for the production of a wiring diagram.
The current invention is more specifically intended for the field of aeronautics. However, it can find applications in other sectors, whether it be in the field of transport (automotive, space, etc.) or in other industrial fields (production of industrial machines, computerized home electronic systems, etc.). More specifically, it concerns electrical cabling, but it also applies to the fields of hydraulics, pneumatics, etc. . . .
2. Discussion of the Background
In a modern aircraft, the electrical circuits utilize a significant number of components and are relatively complex. In order to represent them, so that they may first of all be manufactured, then subsequently attended to during service maintenance of the aircraft, basic plans are produced on the one hand, and wiring diagrams, on the other.
An aircraft is composed of different electrical systems (engines, electrical generation, flight controls, braking system, etc.). Each one of these systems is segmented into different chapters, also called functions pursuant to the ATA100 standard (Air Transport Association). The basic plans schematically describe the electrical interconnections between the different elements which compose one function within the system. They allow for a good comprehension of the function described and facilitate troubleshooting during failures. The diagrams (or plans) for the wiring layout, also referred to as WD in abbreviated form which stands for Wiring Diagram (that is to say, the diagram for the wiring layout in English) are designed based on the information contained in the basic plans and they integrate all of the information required for manufacturing the corresponding function in the system. A wiring diagram also makes it possible to provide the department in charge of producing the electrical system with a list of the cables.
Currently, the basic plans as well as the wiring diagrams are produced by hand. Of course, CAD software applications (computer aided design) are used to produce these plans and diagrams. The design of the drawing in and of itself however, remains the responsibility of the draftsman who must position the components and produce routing for the cables which connect said components.